


The Naughty Corner

by trr_rr



Series: Daddy Hannibal [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bath Time, Blow Jobs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Facial, Gloves, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Kneeling, M/M, Manipulation, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, daddy Lecter, hurt/comfort?, little willy graham, medical kink?, will gets a boo boo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are playing on a wet afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastheads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastheads/gifts).



> Written for beastheads.tumblr.com because I am a bad person and their fics are so sweet.

 

“Well, it looks like Winston is going to need stitches.”

Hannibal examined the split in the seam that ran down the belly of the stuffed toy dog with professional detachment. He had put on his white apron from the kitchen and donned some latex gloves from the first aid kit in the bathroom to complete the illusion of a surgeon’s uniform.

“Oh no.” Will watched with concern. “Will he be ok, Daddy?”

Hannibal gave him a knowing glance.

“It’s “Doctor Daddy”, William. And yes, Winton will be fine in just a few minutes.” Hannibal reached over the table where they both sat in the lounge and picked up a jar of glitter they had been using earlier during craft time. “This will put the little puppy to sleep so he won’t feel a thing.”

Will took the toy’s paw as Hannibal sprinkled a small amount of the gold sparkles over the dog’s nose.

“It’s ok, boy.” Will whispered. “You can trust Doctor Daddy. He will make you better.”

Hannibal checked the toy’s pulse and nodded.

“He’s asleep now.” He took up the needle and thread that they had prepared for the procedure and started to sew the rip together gently.

“Ouch, Daddy.” Will frowned as he watched the fur pull back together and the white fluffy stuffing disappear. “I feel really bad for him.”

“It is alright, William.” Hannibal continued to stitch as he spoke. “You didn’t mean to hurt Winston. Though, I must ask you not to take him out into the garden again. You play too roughly with him when you are outside.”

“Ok, Daddy.” Will looked down and rubbed the paw in his hand. “I won’t.”

“There. All finished.” Hannibal knotted the end of the thread and cut away the needle with a pair of safety scissors. “All better. Now I just need to wake Winston up again.”

Hannibal put down the needle and scissors and picked up a pen from the desk. He brought it up to the toy’s shoulder and clicked the button at the top. This gave the illusion of an injection and Will rubbed the spot when Hannibal moved away.

“Is he all better, Doctor Daddy?”

“Yes.” Hannibal smiled lightly down at Will. “The procedure was successful.”

Will grinned and brought Winston into his arms, cuddling him tightly.

“Thank you Daddy can we have-“

Will’s cell phone rang loudly in his pocket.

“Shit- I mean-!”

“William.” Hannibal’s voice was stern and clipped. He stood away from the table. “What have I told you about swearing?” He quickly removed his gloves and the apron, placing them neatly on the chair.

“But, Daddy!” Will held his hand up in panic. “I didn’t mean, haha, I didn’t- please.” The phone buzzed and rang against his thigh.

“And what did I say about having your phone with you when we are playing?” He paused for an answer. “Well?”

“Um, you said that I have to turn my phone off when I play with Daddy.” Will hugged Winston closer to his chest.

“I also remember saying that you would be punished if I ever found it on you.”

Hannibal loomed over his boy and held out his hand.

Will frowned and pulled it from his pocket. He didn’t look to see who was calling. He didn’t want to know.

Hannibal turned it off and put it in the top pocket of his jacket. He pointed to the corner of the room without saying a word.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Will mumbled before dragging his feet over to the corner.

“William. Leave Winston on the carpet. He has done nothing wrong.”

Will traipsed to the rug in front of the fireplace and set the stuffed dog down with a pat.

“It’s ok, boy. You just nap till you feel better.” Will stood and shuffled to the naughty corner. He hated time-out not only because it was frustrating but because he was forced to be alone with his thoughts. He faced into the room, looking at his Daddy’s feet. He never started a punishment before being told exactly what to do.

“Why are you in time-out William?”

“I was bad.” Will fiddled with his fingers.

“Yes you were. I am very disappointed in you. In what ways were you bad, William?”

He shrugged instead of responding. He found he couldn’t speak, he so hated disappointing his Daddy.

“William, I want you to stand there for five minutes to think about what you have done wrong. You interrupted our playtime, which we were both enjoying. This means you are missing out on juice and cookies before your nap. You used a curse word from the list on the fridge that you know to never use in front of me and worst of all; you had your phone with you.” Hannibal shook his head.

Will sniffed. “I am really sorry, Daddy.”

“I should hope so. I should not need to explain why this is the worst thing that you can do when you are here with me. You know that Daddy has you in his house to protect you from what’s outside.”

Will nodded and wiped his eyes.

“Turn around, William.”

Will turned to face the wall, sniffling and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

“Undo your belt and pull down your pants.”

Will shuddered and lowered his head in shame. He slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to his ankles.

“Underwear as well, young man.”

He was reluctant this time, taking quite a long time to move but Hannibal was patient. Will wiggled his little blue shorts down around his knees and stood with slumped shoulders.

“Put your hands behind your head, William.” Hannibal commanded.

Will was crying now, softly, he didn’t want Daddy to hear him cry. He linked his fingers together behind his head, causing his baggy pale blue shirt to ride up and expose his behind.

“Keep your back straight. I am not going to leave the room for five minutes. I will be sat at the desk writing out some very important dates I have to keep in my diary.”

Will could hear footsteps on the carpet on the other side of the room. Then he heard a chair being moved and the creak of old leather.

“I am going to use my stop watch to time you, William. Your five minutes start now.”

Will heard the mechanical click of a button. He couldn’t hear much else except the blood rushing around his ears. His face was burning. The humiliation of being in time out was like a torture to begin with but to be semi-naked and forced to stand in an uncomfortable position like this, it was the worst.

Will thought about what a nice time they had been having. How Winston was going to be ok because Daddy was so kind and loving. Then he thought about how his voice had changed after the phone rang. How his smile had turned so quickly to a frown. Will didn’t like it when Daddy scolded him but he always seemed to be aroused when it happened. He stood in the corner now, half hard, knowing he was being watched.

He knew what his Daddy was really doing. He was thinking up a fitting punishment to match his bad behaviour. Will shivered as tears fell from his face. He just hoped it wouldn’t be something too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes his punishment, then his daddy cares for him afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More daddyLecter/littleWill stuff. Winston is too innocent for this fic, it's rated explicit.

 

 

Will’s knees shook as he chewed on his bottom lip. His nose was running and his eyes were wet and red. He hiccupped a little as he tried to keep his sobs quiet from his Daddy. It was so lonely in the corner, all he wanted to do was cuddle and say how sorry he was.

“Alright, William, you may lower your hands.”

Will did as he was told.

“I am going to leave the room now.” Will took a shuddering breath to protest before he was interrupted. “I will be very quick I promise. You just stay there and be still.”

Will heard footsteps behind him again. He could tell his Daddy had gone into the kitchen. He heard a cupboard opening and shutting and then something that sounded like pouring water.

True to his word, Hannibal returned to the room.

“Alright Will. Turn around.”

Will wiped his face with his sleeves first, leaving wet patches on his cuffs.

Hannibal sighed, he did not like to see Will so upset but he knew it was for his own good.

Will could see that Hannibal was carrying a rather ornate brass tray. It was rectangular in shape and it had sides that were not very deep.

“Pull up your underwear and step out of your trousers, William. I would like you to kneel on the rug.”

Will did as he was told, he raised his head a little, trying to see what was on the tray, to no avail. It was nice to be near Winston again. He wished he could pick him up for a hug but he knew his Daddy would be mad at him

“Now, tell me, why are you not allowed your phone when you play with Daddy?”

“Because it distracts me. I am so sorry, Daddy, I won’t do it again.” Will pleaded with large watery eyes.

“I know you won’t, Will but you have to take your punishment like a big boy. Can you be a big boy for Daddy?”

Will nodded and waited to be told what to do. He couldn’t imagine what was on the tray. Was it boiling water? There had been that strange pouring sound.

Hannibal knelt gracefully as he placed the tray in front of Will on the rug.

“Rice?” Will spoke incredulously.

“Yes. I want you to kneel on the tray for three minutes. I would not normally make you take a punishment so harsh but you really have upset your Daddy and betrayed his trust.”

Will frowned. It was rice. It was almost disappointing.

“Ok, Daddy.”

“I have my watch here. I will not move from this spot.” He stayed knelt down on the rug.

Will nodded and Hannibal clicked the button on top of the watch.

Will shuffled forward a little and placed one knee on the tray. It felt as he expected.

Easy.

As soon as his other knee made contact with the tray he gasped in shock. The tiny grains of rice immediately dug into the skin of Will’s knees.

“Daddy!” Will gripped the bottom of his shirt tightly. “It burns really bad.” He spoke through clenched teeth.

“I know, sweetheart.” Hannibal watched intently, keeping one eye on the watch.

“SSSssss…” Will shivered and shut his eyes tight. He tried to think about anything other than the words “bite” or “grit” but his mind wouldn’t stop. The impulse to jump up or move back was immense.

“Take a few deep breaths, William. Can you do that for Daddy?”

“Nnnn…Da-ddy. Please. I c-an’t do it.” He shook his head and groaned. “Pleeease.” Tears dribbled down his face once again.

Will’s whole body was tense. He sucked in a breath and forced it out of his nose. The muscles in his thighs twitched and ticked in response to the shift in weight. The stinging was unbearable.

“Half a minute left. You are doing so well.” Hannibal watched Will’s shoulders hunch up. His face was red and he started to grind his teeth together.

“Rrrrrnnn…” He pressed his lips together and let go of his shirt. One hand reached out towards Hannibal but he did not lean against him. The other was braced against his left thigh, nails digging into his skin.

“Ten seconds. You’re almost there. Seven, I am so proud of you.” Hannibal’s eyes were on the watch. “Five.”

Will began to bawl loudly as the clock timed out and Hannibal moved to pick him up off the tray and cradle him on his lap.

“You did so well, William.” Hannibal held Will to his chest tightly, rocking him back and forth on the rug as his sobbing calmed down. Will’s arms clung to around his neck.

Will hid his face in his Daddy’s neck; he sniffled and whimpered before pulling away a little to examine his knees.

He gasped when he saw the damage. Rice had stuck to him and there were holes in his knees.

“It’s ok, Will, nothing permanent.” He smiled. “Here.”

Hannibal gently plucked a grain of rice off of Will’s knee and threw it back onto the tray. He did this for a while, removing several grains and smoothing his hands over the indents carefully.

“See, no harm done.” He smiled. “You took your punishment like a very big boy. See what a good boy you can be for your Daddy?”

Will nodded but his eyes still shone with tears.

“It still hurts.”

“I know, baby boy but guess what will make those knees feel better,” He smiled, “bath time before your nap.”

Will nodded again and sniffed as he stood carefully. Hannibal swiftly picked up the tray of rice and took it through to the kitchen. He came back and saw that Will had picked Winston up.

“Come along, now.” Hannibal held out his hand and Will took it instantly. “Winston may sit in the bathroom with us.”

They walked up the stairs and into the bathroom together.

Hannibal put the plug in the large cream coloured bath. He ran both taps and added some nice smelling salt. Will had no idea what was in the concoction but it smelled like a spa treatment.

“Do you need to pee before you get in?

Will shook his head and sat Winston down on the closed toilet lid.

“Arms up, then.”

Will raised his arms and Hannibal drew his shirt up over his head. It was placed in the washing basket along with Will’s boxers.

Hannibal held out his hand and Will was helped into the bath so he wouldn’t slip.

The air grew thick and foggy as the hot water rose. Will sighed as he sank down and lay back against the back of the bath.

“Mmm.” Will smiled softly and looked at his Daddy. He was still fully clothed, his shirt sleeves rolled up so we wouldn’t get them wet.

“Does that feel better, William?”

Will nodded.

Hannibal took up a sponge and soaked it in the water. He turned off the taps now what the bath was sufficiently full.

Hannibal began to gently stroke over Will’s knees with the natural sponge. It felt good. Will felt the hot water drawing out the sting from his skin.

“That feels better, Daddy.” Will nodded.

“Close your eyes.” Hannibal wet the sponge again before wiping the salt from Will’s face.

“Pff.” Will protested and flailed a little as the sponge passed over his face softly. He wrinkled his nose afterwards as all fussy boys do when they are made clean again.

“Now, let’s wash your hair.” Hannibal took up a white porcelain jug that stood at the corner of the bath and filled it with water. “Sit up a little, Will.”

Will shifted forward and put his head back. He’d had many baths with Daddy before. Sometimes Daddy even joined him in getting clean.

Hannibal poured the water back over Will’s hair a few times before putting the jug down and taking up some special no tears Shampoo. He squeezed a small amount into his hand and rubbed it into Will's scalp.

“You have been such a good boy.”

“I am sorry I was bad before, Daddy.” Will kept his head back but opened his eyes briefly to check on Winston.

“Never mind that now. You have learned your lesson.” Hannibal worked gently circles into Will’s hair until the suds slipped down Will’s back.

“Head right back, please.”

Will tilted his head and closed his eyes. Hannibal took up another jug of water and held a hand at Will’s forehead to stop the shampoo running into his eyes.

His hair was rinsed in two or three goes and the shampoo left Will’s hair smelling lovely.

Hannibal took up the sponge again and rubbed at Will’s back, his chest and under each arm.

“Here you are, Will.” Hannibal handed over the sponge. “You can clean the rest.”

Will looked up with large doe eyes.

“Can’t you do it Daddy?”

Hannibal sighed.

“Ok. I suppose you have been a very good boy.” Hannibal moved a wet curl from Will’s face before Will took his hand and motioned for him to come closer.

“Daddy.” He whispered

“Yes, William?” Hannibal whispered back, amused and curious.

“Can you put Winston outside?” He blushed. “Just until we’re finished?”

Hannibal smiled and grabbed the floppy toy dog. He opened the door and sat Winston carefully on the carpet in the hallway before closing the door again.

“There.” He returned to his position at the side of the bath. “Is that better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Will laid back in the tub and sighed as Hannibal moved the sponge over his chest.

He hummed gratefully as it ran over his nipples and down over his belly. When Hannibal’s hand dipped below the water Will bit his lip.

First Hannibal kept it quite practical, cleaning around Will’s crotch and his privates, then back to clean Will’s behind. Hannibal let go when Will’s cock started to respond. The sponge floated and bobbed in the water as Hannibal took up a bar of soap and lathered it up in his hands.

With one hand on Will’s chest, the other went down to coat his erection in slippery suds.

Hannibal tut-tutted.

“Look how hard you are. Is this for me, sweet boy?”

“Mmm.” Will smiled sleepily. “Daddy…”

Hannibal stroked and pumped Will’s cock lovingly, placing little kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

“No one loves you more than I do, William.”

“Nn, I know, Daddy.”

Hannibal increased the pace and squeezed a little as he saw Will start to pant.

“Mmh.” Will’s began to push up and meet Hannibal’s hand.

“That’s my good boy. Are you going to come for your Daddy?”

“Yes. Please, Daddy, I want to.” Will had his eyes closed as his head fell back against the bath, his neck exposed and submissive.

“Who do you belong to, William?”

“You, Daddy. I’m all for you.” He moaned. “Oh, Daddy.”

Will grabbed Hannibal’s free hand for an anchor and gasped.

“Are you a good boy?”

“Yes. Oh, yes I’m _your_ good boy!”

“Show me how good you are for your Daddy.” Hannibal cooed into Will’s ear as pumped his cock quickly.

“Ah.” Will held his breath as cum shot up across his belly and dribbled over Hannibal’s fingers. He let out a long shaky breath as he came, shuddering and groaning in bliss, his lips red and parted.

Hannibal nuzzled at Will’s jaw and swished his hand clean in the soapy water. He wiped Will’s belly down with the sponge again before moving to grab a towel from the rack.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Come now, darling boy, time to get out.”

Will pouted his lip but knew that he should obey. He sat up and stood carefully. Hannibal moved forward and wrapped the fluffy blue towel around him. Hannibal put his arms around Will and helped him stand on the bath mat.

“There.” Hannibal rubbed the towel all around, drying Will’s body and arms, his legs and feet. Then his neck and his face and hair were dried.

“Daddy, I’m sleepy.” Will’s eyelids drooped and he rubbed his face.

“Just a little longer, Will.”

Hannibal turned and took a comb from the bathroom cabinet. He turned back to Will and started smoothing out his damp fluffy head.

The teeth of the comb made light work of Will’s hair. There were no tangles as it was usually kept well groomed and tidy. Hannibal pushed it back behind Will’s ears but some of his soft curls refused.

“Come on then, little one. Let’s get you into bed.”

Hannibal dressed Will in is blue pyjamas, the ones with little dog bone prints all over. Then he took his hand and led him into the master bedroom, not before picking up Winston on the way.

“But Daddy, it’s nap time.”

“Hmhm, I know, Will. Daddy will have you sleep in his own bed this afternoon.” He pulled back the sheets and Will got under without question. He wriggled till he was comfortable and laid Winston at his side.

“You were such a good boy, Will.” Hannibal bent and kissed will on his cheek.

“You already told me, Daddy.”

“Yes. Well I am just so very proud of you.”

“Will you kiss Winston as well?”

“Sleep well, Winston.” Hannibal bent with a smirk and gave Winston a kiss of his plastic nose. “Now, get some rest. I love you, sweet boy.”

“I love you too Daddy.”

Hannibal tucked the duvet in around Will and left the room. He turned off the light but left the door open a little, letting light in from the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will hurts himself while playing in the garden. Daddy Lecter makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice feedback. I hope you all know that it really makes my day.

 

 

“Ow.” Will walked back inside the house from the garden. He held his left palm in his right hand, gazing at it vacantly as he toed off his shoes. Hannibal didn’t like mud in the house.

“Will?” Hannibal came to meet him at the open French doors. He’d been reading the news on his ipad in the kitchen, occasionally glancing up to watch Will play with Winston in the garden. “What have you done? Let me see.”

Will did not hesitate to show Hannibal the cuts and scratches on his hand.

“I was trying to see over the fence and cut my hand.” He drew his bottom lip between his teeth as Hannibal examined the damage.

Hannibal knew what Will had been trying to see. Mr and Mrs Hemsworth on the left had recently acquired a new family member. A young and excitable Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Percy.

Will had heard the dog barking and Hannibal had explained where the sound was coming from earlier that evening, after Will’s nap.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t mean to-Ssss…” Hannibal touched Will’s palm near the deepest cut, pulling it slightly to check for foreign bodies.

“I know you didn’t but I still need to clean and dress this.”

Hannibal led Will over to the kitchen counter and sat him on one of the stools. He moved to open the cupboard under the sink and removed a small green first aid kit.

He opened the plastic box next to Will and started to remove certain items, laying them out in order.

“It’s still bleeding.” Will spoke with worry.

“I know, sweet boy.” Hannibal quickly donned a pair of blue latex gloves and took up a small wad of cotton wool. “Doctor Daddy will take care of you.”

Hannibal unscrewed a small bottle of dark orange liquid. There was a pipette fixed into the little lid of it. He squeezed a good amount of it onto the cotton ball and held Wills hand on the counter, palm up.

“Will it hurt?” Will scrunched up his eyes and faced away.

“Will, come now, I know you can be a brave boy for me.”

Will nodded and Hannibal started to clean up around the wounds. It didn’t hurt. Will sighed and watched as his Daddy gently cleaned the blood and dirt from his palm. The wad brushed over some smaller scratches and all the liquid seemed to do was cool and sooth them.

Will adored the attention and affection he felt when Hannibal took care of him. Any little thing that was wrong, Hannibal could sooth or reason it out of him. Anything from a traumatic day at work to a deep nagging headache, Hannibal could take it all away.

At least for a little while.

Hannibal discarded he dirty swab and made another, dousing it in the orange liquid again.

“What is that, Daddy?”

“Iodine. Don’t move.” Hannibal held Will’s hand in place.

Will whimpered as Hannibal pushed the cotton along the deepest slice in Will’s hand. Will tensed his legs in an effort not to jump away.

“Ooow, Daddy, it stings really bad!” Will cried loudly but his Daddy was quick at his work.

“Well, it’s over now.” Hannibal was satisfied that the cut was clean. The disinfectant was necessary; Hannibal surmised that the cut had been caused by a stray nail in the top of the wooden fence on his neighbour’s side. “That wasn’t so bad was it?”

Will shook his head, bottom lip pouting a little.

“Oh, come now.” Hannibal retrieved a length of gauze and wrapped it around Wills hand with care. “Which one do you want?” Hannibal asked as he pointed to the collection of children’s Band-Aids.

“Aren’t there any doggie ones, Daddy?” Hannibal shook his head and so Will pointed at the ones with a dinosaur print. “That one, please.”

Hannibal peeled off the one Will had chosen and fixed the end of the gauze in place.

“There.” Hannibal kissed Will’s palm to finish the procedure.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You were a brave boy, weren’t you?” Hannibal started to place the medical equipment back into the box and put the soiled cotton wool in the bin.

“Daddy.” Will stroked his fingers over the bandage.

“Hm?”

“I was good wasn’t I?”

“Yes, William.” Hannibal came back to stand at the counter with Will.

“Well, at the real doctor’s, I get something nice when I’m good.”

“I am a real doctor.” Hannibal held back a smile. “But yes, good boys do get a reward for being brave.”

Will nodded.

“Well… I have seen some girls and boys get stickers.” Hannibal took a moment to think. “ _Especially_ brave little ones get lollipops.” Hannibal slowed over the last word, drawing it out, watching Will hide his smirk. “Come here, then.” Hannibal patted his leg.

Will moved to kneel on the kitchen tiles. He hugged his Daddy’s leg and rubbed his face against his thigh.

“I love you, Daddy. Thank you for fixing my hand.”

Hannibal pushed his fingers through Will’s hair and stroked the back of his head, latex gloves still in place.

“You must be more careful.” Hannibal looked down with concern. “First it was Winston’s tummy and now your hand.”

Will hummed in agreement and stroked his bandaged hand up the inside of his Daddy’s thigh, Hannibal’s cock twitched at the attention.

“I’d almost say that you do these things on purpose.” Hannibal stroked behind Will’s ear. “But we both know better than that, don’t we, William?”

Will nodded, his cheek brushing against the soft fabric of Hannibal’s dress pants.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Hannibal moved his free hand to rub against his crotch, half hard at his boy’s eagerness to please. He deftly unbuttoned and unzipped himself.

“Such a good boy.” Hannibal brought his hand to Will’s lips, pushing one latex clad finger inside.

Will gazed up, his grey greens glinting in the white light of the kitchen. His wet pink lips drew Hannibal’s finger in before sucking it lightly. The boy’s tongue stroking over it, exploring the foreign texture and mix of tastes still clinging to it.

“Hm.” Hannibal hummed deep in his chest and drew his finger away. “Here.” Hannibal pushed down the front of his briefs and freed his erection.

Will smiled and nuzzled at it, ginning as though he’d finally received his prize.

“Can I?” Will asked, looking up shyly. “I really want to.”

“Of course, go ahead.” Hannibal encouraged Will with a hand at the back of his head again.

“Mmm.” Will started to lick at the head of His Daddy’s cock greedily, using his uninjured hand to hold it at the base.

Hannibal drew in a deep breath through his nose; Will’s enthusiasm more than made up for any lack of experience.

“Slow down, boy.” Hannibal intoned softly.

“Sorry, Daddy. I just…” Will touched his fingers to his lips.

“What? What is it, Will? You can tell your Daddy.”

“I love sucking you. It makes you so happy, like I am when you take care of me.”

“I forget what a big boy you are sometimes.” Hannibal cooed, one hand supporting himself back against the counter, the other resting at Will’s shoulder.

Will went back to his task, taking Hannibal’s cock in his mouth and stroking his tongue around it. He bobbed a little, taking in what he could and drawing back.

Hannibal watched Will’s lips suck and glide over the head of his erection. He marvelled at his luck, having such a beautiful young thing worship him in such away.

“Mmm!” Will hummed, pleased to have his Daddy panting at his ministrations. He pulled off and licked from the root to the tip, then took his cock back in and sucked hard.

“Nnnm.” Hannibal swallowed. “Just a little more, William.”

Will smiled and worked his jaw wider, putting in an effort to take his Daddy deeper.

“Ooh, good boy.” Hannibal made sure to praise Will’s good behaviour. “So obedient.”

“Nn glmm nrrr.” Will agreed and ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of his Daddy’s cock.

Hannibal’s hands made their way into Will’s hair. The latex gloves stuck and caught in his curls as Hannibal tugged him closer to his crotch, not thrusting forward, just keeping Will in place.

“Nnn!” Will tried to gasp, choking a little. He pushed at his Daddy’s hips and moved off him just as Hannibal started to come. Hot strings of release clung to Will’s hair, spurted across his lips and coated his eyelashes.

Hannibal took several levelling breaths before correcting his tie and putting his cock away. He looked down at Will and felt something cold melt within him.

“Look at you.” He reached forward, pushing Will’s hair out of his face. He wiped cum from one of Will’s cheeks and pushed it into his mouth. His eyebrows knit together but he obediently sucked on his Daddy’s finger anyway. “So precious.”

“I don’t like the taste, Daddy.” Will spoke around Hannibal’s fingers.

“You will.” He bent and withdrew his handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped away the mess and put the cloth in the washing machine. Then he removed his gloves and dropped them in the bin.

Hannibal returned and saw Will sat cross legged on the tiles. His erection was quite obvious in his loose fitting pants.

“Come now, William. It’s reading time for an hour before bed.” He held out his hand.

“Ok, Daddy.” Will rose and readjusted his trousers, catching up to take Hannibal’s hand in his own.

“I don’t think you should play outside without supervision from now on.”

Will’s eyes did not meet Hannibal’s as he nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will panics at a crime scene.

 

They had been at the scene for around forty five minutes before Will started to panic.

He had done his job, he had looked and seen and explained and Jack was satisfied. He had, after all, requested Hannibal’s presence for Will’s sake.

The pendulum had swung and the world turned a sickly gold. He couldn’t see everything but the taste in his mouth and the heralding voices told him more than he had seen before.

Will explained what he could in words, some gestures. Some things were hard to talk about without deferring to physical motion only. There was oppressive craving; artistry and clarity. He painted the picture with his hands like a brush as he spoke. Scenes of great writhing ecstasy exploded into physical representation through the surge from life to death. The Ripper was grace and precision incarnate.

“He is brilliant.”

That was the tipping point for Will. The confession tumbled from his lips in a flurry of joy. His words were spoken with upheld awe and wonder.

He breathed once, deeply, before slowly turning from jack and doubling over. He leaned against one of the chairs in the library that housed the grim installation.

“Will?” Jack came forward and took Will’s shoulder.

The comforting hand was like an anvil on Will’s body. The breath wasn’t coming. He was trying to breathe but there just wasn’t enough air. There would never be enough air. His ribs clamped around his lungs and as much as he tried, Will could not find his breath.

Breathe, breathe.

Words were spoken with quiet urgency and then there was Doctor Lecter.

“Will?” Hannibal came around to face him before dismissing Jack politely with a raised palm, indicating he had the situation under control.

At this, Jack moved away but kept a concerned eye on them both from another corner of the room, inspecting files with other colleagues.

Hannibal spoke quietly into Will’s ear.

“Listen to me. You are here with me. Feel my hand on your arm.”

Will shuddered, sweat pouring from his face. He was desperate.

“It’s a point for you to focus upon.” Hannibal’s voice came through as if from a great height. “Let’s count.”

Will nodded, though it seemed as more of a tick than anything.

They counted together, not out loud, but they stayed in the same space, just going nowhere together, just a little longer, a bit more time, soon, just until-

Will took a deep breath and the colour came back to the world. He’d watched Hannibal’s chest rise and fall with ease as he had struggled to breathe.

He took another gulp of air and shivered at the chill it caused inside.

“Will? Can you tell me you’re alright?”

“Yes.” He spoke around a dry swallow.

“Here.” A small plastic cup of water was held towards him. He drank it down quickly, his mouth watered for it even as it slid down his arid throat. “Thank you.”

Hannibal rubbed his back, it didn’t feel too big of a display of intimacy here in front of his work mates. It felt necessary.

His head hung down, he was so embarrassed. He couldn't handle it. That was the long and short of what Jack knew. Will was weak.

“Here.” Hannibal handed over his handkerchief.

Will was puzzled at first but then realized after following Hannibal’s gaze that he had wept. And it seems he had done so quite powerfully and for some time.

The tracks down his face were wet and reddened and his nose had been dripping.

“Oh, god.” He quickly wiped his face, scrubbing hard as if he could remove the evidence.

He handed the now damp cloth back to Hannibal and saw yearning in deep maroon eyes.

“What is it?” Will assumed he’d missed something on his face.

“I want to take you back to my home, William.” He murmured.

Will’s face gained back some of its colour.

“What would that achieve?”

“You’re a very brave boy.”

Will let out a harsh breath, it was very nearly a sob.

“Come on. Let’s get you home and put you to bed. You’ve worked very hard for Uncle Jack, today.”

Will took a few steps, with Hannibal’s help, before he found his proper footing. Doctor Lecter took care of the formalities with a silent nod towards Agent Crawford.

Will does not remember getting into Hannibal’s car, nor does he remember the journey. He did not dream but there is something in his mind telling him that he did sleep. Whether that was the truth did not concern him. Perhaps he had spoken to Hannibal for the several hours it took to reach Hannibal’s home.

Perhaps they had unearthed something new about the Ripper.

Will did not recall and did not care to.

“Come along.” Hannibal offered his hand, the passenger side door was open and Will moved to accept the support.

He was sat on the sofa. There was a blanket over his lap. His jacket was gone and he was alone.

“Winston?”

“Here he is.” Hannibal strode into the room, gently situating Winston in Will’s lap.

“Where was he?”

“He was hiding under the dining table.”

“He must have missed me.” Will embraced the floppy toy substitute sleepily.

“No doubt he did. He pines for you, when you are away.”

Will nodded, his consciousness returning in waves.

“Where did we go?”

“We were at work. You had a very hard day, don’t you remember, Will?”

“I don’t know. You were there, weren’t you?”

“Yes I was.”

“I was laughing, wasn’t I?”

Hannibal was silent.

“I didn’t cry, I was laughing and everyone was looking. I was laughing really hard.”

“Hush now.” Hannibal settled onto the sofa next to Will. “Come here, lay down.”

Will was encouraged to lay his head down into Hannibal’s lap.

“How is your hand?” Will’s hair was brushed away from his face by large and comforting fingers.

“It’s better. I took off the bandage because it was itchy.”

“That is one of the many signs of healing.” He wetted his lips. “It can sometimes be uncomfortable, letting your body do its work.”

Will nodded, pulling the blanket up around him, wriggling a little to get comfortable.

“Is it ok to do this, Daddy?”

“What’s that, darling boy?”

“You took me away.”

“Where would you rather be?”

Will did not respond.

“What is happening in there?” Hannibal tapped Will’s forehead with one finger gently.

“Maybe I should have stayed.” He cleared his throat. “I-I need to tell Jack that it’s not like the others now. It’s like… He’s found something.”

“Will.” Hannibal chided. “That sort of talk is not allowed here. You know that.”

Will looked up with those big doe eyes and nodded.

“Only grown up boys can talk this way. Are you big enough to speak like this with Daddy?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I do. And right now I know that there is a very sleepy little boy here who needs to nap.” He tapped his nose, usually Will would respond to the action by saying “boop”playfully.

“Ok.” Will replied.

“My sweet, precious boy.” Hannibal leaned down and kissed Will’s delicate lips. “Let me take care of everything. I love you more than anything in the world. There is no one who can touch you here. This is your sanctuary.”

“Please, I think I need to…”

“Ssshh. Quiet, now.”

As Hannibal stroked Will’s hair he felt himself drift. His eyes slid shut.

“Daddy, I'm thirsty.”

“Here.” Hannibal leaned over the side of the sofa and came back with a purple plastic tippy cup. “It’s your favourite.”

Will accepted the cup by both handles and sucked down a gulp of whatever it was.

“Chocolate.”

“Yes, Will. Hot chocolate.”

His eyes closed again as he sipped at the drink. He did not remember finishing it.

He did not remember being carried lovingly to the master bedroom and he did not remember the truths Hannibal whispered to him as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghadim_ wanted to see Daddy Hannibal distracting Will from big boy problems. Thank you x

**Author's Note:**

> please comment it makes me happy. x


End file.
